


Good To Be Back

by soft_bucky



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: A little kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Shevine, adam is really cute in this one, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has been gone on tour for two months now and is home for a week. Which means being with Adam again for the first time in two months. And even though he loves singing beyond compare, he loves this break just as much; if not a little more. Because, it's good to be back home.</p><p>(Or where Blake is back from touring and Adam is his really cute, blushy, slightly shy boyfriend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Adam was having a good night's sleep. He was curled up comfortably under the covers; warm and in dream land. But then he hears an incessant buzzing on his nightstand. When he peeks his eyes open, it's still dark outside and he doesn't remember setting his alarm on his phone for when it was still dark outside. His hand blindly reaches out to grab his phone and he comes to realize that it is actually ringing. Without looking at the caller I.D., he answers the call.

"Hello?" His voice scratchily says into the speaker; still coated with the evidence of sleep because who the hell calls someone at- he turns his head to his alarm clock- 5:22 in the morning?

"Hey babe. Come pick me up at the airport." Even mostly asleep, Adam can recognize that voice. It's Blake.

"What? Why?" Adam questions slowly, sitting up more in bed. Things take longer to process right after he's woken up.

"Cause I'm at the airport dip shit." Blake deeple chuckles. "Come get me."

Adam rolls his eyes but agrees because Blake is here for some odd reason when he should be on tour. He hangs up the phone after agreeing to pick up his boyfriend from the airport. He climbs out of bed and finds a pair of jeans that were on the floor due to the fact that his eyes were now mostly adjusted to the  darkness. There was a slouchy grey tank top carelessly tossed on his dresser and he grabs a black  hoodie in his grip from his closet handle. His room was a bit of a mess and he was okay to admitting that.

He shrugs the black fabric over his shoulders, grabs his keys from downstairs, and manages to leave the house without waking F rankie up.

Once in his car, Adam drives to the airport that was closest to his house; knowing that that was going to be the one that Blake would be at. Throughout the drive, he managed to get stopped by three stop lights. And each time where he was waiting for those damned lights to turn green, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel heavily and in a steady beat. He was never a patient child. That trait was part of his natural personality and also partially due to his  ADHD but he was also excited to see Blake.

Finally he pulled into the moderately full parking lot of the airport and steps out of his car. He could see a few streaks of dark pink and pale blue stretching themselves out along various parts of the sky because it was now less than ten minutes from six am.

The airport is crowded. Which makes sense since it runs at all times of the day. He receives a text from Blake saying that he is at luggage claim and Adam smiles at his phone screen before locking it and placing in the front right pocket of his what he discovered to be black jeans.

Of course when he finds baggage claim and can see it, Blake is there in a mostly red plaid button down and a loose pair of blue jeans. Even though it's been two months so far, he still looks the same. Just as blue eyed and tall and broad and country as ever. There were sunglasses covering his eyes, but a grin slipped onto his face when he saw Adam approaching.

Adam knows him well enough by now to know that if those aviators weren't covering his eyes, there would be crinkles etched int the corners from years of laughing and smiling and natural age. As soon as he was in front of his boyfriend; nearly chest to chest, Adam leans up slightly to kiss him. He has always hated  the fact that he was a little bit shorter than Blake. But the older man would just playfully tease him about it, easily making Adam blush.

Blake's hands find their way to Adam's hips and Adam's wind their way around Blake's neck. The kiss was a simple, gentle press of lips because that's all that it really needed to be. Finally, they pull apart and Adam looks at Blake with a small bite of his bottom lip with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"So what are you doing here?" Adam asks curiously.

"I have a week long break before I continue tour. I wanted to come home to my gorgeous, wonderful boyfriend. Is  that alright?" Blake smirks.

Adam's blush that had almost faded came back again and he smiles. "I mean yeah. Duh. Are you  ready?" 

Blake grabs his suitcase as an answer and they leave the airport side by side, weaving their way through the trickling crowds and lines of people in their way of getting out of the brightly lit by fluorescent lights building. Finally they make it  through the automated doors at the front and Blake takes off his sunglasses once they were in the car with his stuff haphazardly tossed in the trunk of Adam's SUV- there are those crystal blue eyes that Adam fell in love with.

Blake leans over to the side to kiss his boyfriend better, now that they were alone. It's more deep and slightly possessive on Blake's side because he's missed Adam so fucking much while he was away and Adam is his and only his. And he loves him.

When a moan comes from Adam, Blake pulls away from the kiss and Adam is slightly frowning at him. Blake thinks he looks really cute because to him, it's like watching a puppy go and frown at you. Upset looking but is overrun by cuteness.

That could be a whole sentence to sum up the younger man in everything. "Upset looking but overrun by cuteness."

"Later. We have plenty of time for that and more. I'll be here all week." Blake says with a warm smile in Adam's direction.

He keeps his expression like that for a moment longer before smoothing it out and nodding. He sticks the keys in the ignition and starts up the car, on their way home. Blake scoots down a little lower in his seat with his arms  crossed over his chest and has his eyes closed. It feels good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted a fic where Adam was slightly shy and cute and I went with it. I have to say that this is probably my favorite Adam. How'd you like it? Also I want to do a sequel where there's sex and cute Adam and making breakfast and cuteness; does that sound good?


	2. The sequel/Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's a sap for Adam. Day after coming home fluff and smut.

As soon as they get home and Blake is up in Adam's room, he shucks off his clothes minus his undershirt and immediately goes to sleep. It wasn't much of a problem since he was beyond exhausted and the sun wasn't too bright outside; due to the fact that it was only halfway over the horizon. Adam sighs at that but crawls into bed anyways and finds sleep once more; thankfully not being woken up from it again.

~o~

By the time that Adam is fully awake, he's trapped in bed under the heavy weight of Blake's arm. Blake literally won't let him go. Each time Adam even makes the movement of leaving bed, shifting a little towards the edge of the mattress, Blake's arm gets a little tighter around his waist.

Adam would think it was endearing if not for the fact that he was trapped and Blake snores occasionally.

Finally he practically shoves the arm off of him; not caring about waking up his boyfriend any longer. 

"Mmm? Where you goin'?" Blake asks, voice gravely with sleep.

"To make breakfast." Adam answers back from where he was standing by the bed.

"Breakfast can wait until later." Blake says, reaching out and grabbing Adam's wrist.

He falls in bed on top of Blake and isn't quite sure where he's going with this until Blake winds a hand around his neck to pull him down so his lips meet Blake's. When the kiss gets heated, it's a dizzying whirlwind of pleasure and tongues and the rough scratch of stubble against stubble against skin (which feels pretty damn great if Blake was going to be honest). Without so much as a warning, Blake turns them over so that Adam is lying on his back on the mattress and Blake is hovering over him.

The older man soon pulls away because of the lack of air, otherwise he would keep on kissing Adam for the rest of his life.

"Really? You're done now?" Adam asks unhappily and again for the second time in twenty four hours, Blake thinks he looks like a puppy trying to pull off the sad look. It's just the slightest bit hard to take Adam seriously when he feigns looking upset because Blake is torn between wanting to go  aw and kiss his cheek or ravage him. The current moment is about the latter.

"Wait. Jesus. Patience is a virtue." Blake says as he leans over to grab the  lube and a condom from the bedside table where he knows Adam keeps it.

Adam rolls his eyes and almost says something about how he is great in bed but there is no need to call him Jesus but instead waits as Blake pops open the cap on the bottle and squeezes the substance on his fingers. He inches the first of the three towards Adam's hole and kisses him on the lips to swallow the small gasp that slips out of his mouth. Blake slowly adds the second finger, and then the third because he wants this time to be more on the making love side of things instead of the fucking. Because while sex was great, the intimacy of caring sex was  also great and he wants Adam to know that he  cares about him and loves him.

Blake pulls away from Adam's red, now slightly puffy lips to roll the condom on himself and enter Adam's entrance. He starts off with a slow pace but it soon gets faster. A blush creeps onto the natural tan color of Adam's skin and goes all the way from his cheeks/forehead and down to his neck. 

He wraps a leg around Blake's waist and winds a hand around his muscular shoulders, feeling the muscles strain beneath his touch with every thrust and digs his nails in slightly when he nails that perfect spot inside of him.

"There. Keep-there. Please." Adam moans out.

Blake shakily nods with his head hung between his shoulders, keeping up with that angle that earns these pleased little noises come from Adam's cherry lips and makes small arches of his back form every now and again.

The grip on his shoulders tightens a bit as a warning of his impending orgasm comes from Adam. Blake takes note and keeps going until the muscles in Adam's body tighten as he comes one of the hardest times he has in a while since it's only been him and his right hand.  The tightness around his cock is what does Blake in. He's glad that he has enough strength to hold himself up so he doesn't collapse on top of Adam and crush him with his weight.

When he's done, he pulls out and ties off the condom before throwing it in the black metal waste bin by the bed. He ends up being the one to get out of bed to get a towel to clean them up.

Blake immediately crawls under the covers after spending all that energy and feeling blissfully happy. Adam turns on his side and uses his arm as a makeshift pillow.

His stubble was scratchy against his already sensitized skin but he couldn't mind when it came to Adam. Just when he thinks that one or both of them is going to drop off back into sleep, Adam kicks him lightly in the leg. It  was more of a nudge than anything.

"Go make breakfast." Adam mumbles  against the crook of Blake's elbow.

"Why? Wasn't that your plan?" The words come out as more of a groan than they should have. It's just the bed was so comfortable and Adam was so warm and the blankets were so warm.

"Yeah, but you pulled me back in bed and now I'm tired and hungry. You should owe me for waking me up at 5:30 in the morning." He makes a valid point and happens to know that in this post coital haze.

Bake sighs but ends up smiling. "Sure thing beautiful." He kicks the sheets and blankets off of his legs, leans over to kiss Adam on the lips briefly, making a dusting of rose pink color rise into Adam's cheeks before he leaves the room. Blake thinks he fell in love with one of the hottest yet most adorable people on the planet.

And even though he would much rather stay in bed with his boyfriend and cuddle and fall back asleep to the sounds of the birds chirping their songs outside and the golden hue of the sunlight streaming through cracks in the white blinds Adam has on his windows, he's willing to get out of the cocoon of warm blankets just because he happens to love him and is willing to do something that makes him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how good the sequel was. I feel like it's not quite right as the first part. How was it? _**Also,**_ I want to do 1 chaptered fic for the Shevine fandom since it's lacking a lot of those but I don't have ideas for it since this is not my main fandom. What I am looking for is ideas. Comment them and your opinion below if you would be so kind to do so; thanks!  <3


End file.
